1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gas-bearing structures and more particularly to an integral vacuum sealed gas-bearing housing assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain technical fields, development tends towards large vacuum housings wherein some elements forming the vacuum chamber are movable relative to other elements forming the vacuum chamber in very precisely, controlled, minute increments. As an example, in the electronic semiconductor industry, electronic beam devices are frequently used for performing functions on silicon devices to form circuits, etc. This requires continuous and/or repeated movement of the device relative to the beam. As such, frequently it is necessary to have continuous, minute, precise, control of the position of the beam relative to the silicon devices within a vacuum environment. This in turn requires finite control of the positioning of the housing enclosing the beam relative to the position of the housing enclosing the silicon devices while maintaining the vacuum environment. With structures heretofore available, it has been necessary to use complex structures and very finely machined parts in order to achieve finite positioning control. Such units are very expensive and delicate to manufacture and maintain.